


龙的魔法师

by akivane



Series: 搬运存档 [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, 魔法世界架空AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文BGM：Ludovico Einaudi-Nuvole Bianche</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文BGM：Ludovico Einaudi-Nuvole Bianche

数百年前肆虐整片大陆的恶龙Sean死于大魔法师Nicolas之手，关于他的英勇事迹在世界的每一个角落流传。现如今，恶龙作恶的痕迹依然存在，六百年的休养生息未能抚平它所留下的创伤。那段恐怖的记忆从未淡去，人们从心底里敬畏着Nicolas，因为他强大的力量，还有他古怪的脾气。  
Nicolas如今至少有六百岁了，他居住在离恶龙巢穴最近的人类小镇Potria。传言说他得到了恶龙巢穴里所有的财宝富可敌国，耗费巨大的人力物力在Potria修建了高耸的法师塔，镇守着恶龙残存的邪恶气息。  
Potria成了整片大陆所有志向学习魔法之人的苦难之地。没有人不想得到Nicolas的指教，毕竟为Nicolas打扫法师塔的清洁工打败了魔法公会高级魔法师的故事已经衍生出了不下百个版本；但是Nicolas本人极其古怪恶劣的脾气天下闻名，就连小镇上的居民都不敢与他亲近；偏偏小镇又因为Nicolas的存在而成了一方平静乐土，各国争斗的硝烟从未影响到这里安详的生活，小镇的居民们对他又敬又怕。  
但是任何事情都有例外的那一个。  
一个阳光明媚的午后，Potria小镇上正是家家户户都在午休的时间——相距半天马车行程的地方Grimm和Wesen两个帝国正在继续他们持续了半年多的战争，魔法轰炸后焦味弥漫的土地上，伤痕累累的尸体倒了一地，而这里却平静得只闻蝉鸣——黑色短发背着一把长剑的劲装少女敲响了Potria法师塔的木门。  
那只是一道很普通的木门，没有传言中威力惊人的防护魔法阵，也没有可怕的契约兽守在门口随时咬人。她就像是一个拜访友人的普通来访者，敲响了那道名闻大陆的木门，然后门开了，一个全身笼罩在灰蓝色法师袍里的人站在门内。她看不清那个人被兜帽阴影笼罩的脸，但是从对方扶在门把手上的双手皮肤来看，并不是一个皮皱得活似一团菊花的老头儿。  
“你是谁？”声音听起来是一个年轻的男人。  
“我叫Trubel。我来找Nicolas大师。”她感觉到对方的视线缓缓扫过自己的脸、肩膀，又停在她背在背上的长剑剑柄上。这视线并不凝重，甚至可以说非常温和，Trubel却忍不住站得更直了，暗中咽了咽口水。  
男人缓缓退侧过身，让出进入的通道。“进来吧，Trubel。”  
Trubel握紧手，一步一步走了进去，属于大陆传奇魔法师Nicolas的、数百年不曾有外人踏入的领地。


	2. Chapter 2

Potria法师塔旁边绿油油的草地突然出现了一块练武场。小镇居民从一大清早就显得惴惴不安，是哪个胆儿大包天的竟然敢在Nicolas头上撒野？但是与此同时他们又怀抱着一种看好戏的矛盾心态等着看有谁会倒霉。令他们失望的是进入练武场的人是从法师塔里走出来了，一个黑头发的少女，手里握着一柄一看就知道很沉的铁剑。随着她踏入练武场，两三个练习用的木头人竖了起来。她老老实实握着那柄快生锈的破剑对着几个假人砍了一上午。感到无聊的居民们很快就收回注意力忙农活去了。  
当一朵小小的火花在头顶炸响，Trubel停下练习。这是Nicolas通知她进入午休的信号。她收好剑，擦着头上的汗回到塔里。  
“先去洗个澡，午饭已经好了。”魔法师已经放下了自己的兜帽，面容在照进来的日光中一览无遗——他看上去就像是一个不到三十岁的年轻人，黑色的浓密头发，湖绿色的眼睛沉静如潭，魔法师公会里只有最初级的学徒才会穿的灰色长袍贴合着他的躯体，红蓝白绿的元素精灵在他的肩头跳着舞。  
等Trubel收拾好自己来到位于2层的饭厅，盛满了食物的盘子刚刚在桌面上落定，刀叉乖乖地躺在自己的位置上，汤碟盛好了浓汤。她对此还不太适应，伸手握住刀叉的时候还有些微微颤抖。  
Nicolas微微一笑，“不用紧张，孩子。他们知道什么时候该动。需要茶吗？或者果汁？”  
胖乎乎的陶瓷茶壶和盛满了果汁的玻璃瓶漂浮在半空中晃动着向她示意。Trubel迟疑地说，“我想——一杯果汁？”陶瓷茶壶安静地落回了桌面，半星茶水都没有溅出来。而Trubel得到了她的果汁，杯子安静地滑到她的手边，里面的液体散发出浓郁的水果香味。“呃，谢谢？”谢天谢地，在她进食的时候刀叉和汤匙没有任何异常。  
“我是个魔法师，这一点大陆皆知。你却找我学习武艺。Trubel，你去Grimm帝国上学可能更有用。”Nicolas说。“带上我的介绍信，你会得到最好的导师和顶级的待遇。”  
Trubel进食的动作顿了顿，“我的父母认为跟着你学是最好的。虽然我觉得你会在见到我之前就把我扔出Potria。”  
Nicolas的嘴角勾起的弧度更大了一些。“你的父母？”  
“嗯，对。虽然他们不是我的亲生父母，但是他们对我非常好。”Trubel点点头。“他们说的话总是对的。”  
“看得出来你非常信任他们。方便告诉我他们的名字吗？”  
“当然。我父亲叫Eddie Monroe，我母亲是Rosalee。”  
Nicolas垂下眼睫看向手里漾着波纹的茶水。“Monroe家族的人都忠诚而勇敢。我非常乐意帮助你，Trubel。”他冰冷的双手在暖黄色的光线里渐渐变得温暖起来，他感觉到薄薄的杯壁无法阻隔的属于茶水的温度，甚至有些烫人。  
六百年了啊，Sean。我们做到了。

Nicolas已经14岁了，他的父母死得早，家里也没有能靠得上的亲戚，活到这么大真是他的运气。没有人会在如此艰难的岁月里收养一个吃得多干得少的男孩儿，他必须自己靠自己。他现在住在Isaka森林边上，别的人不敢住得离森林这么近，他可以比他们更早地进入森林狩猎，也不怕自己安置的陷阱捕获的猎物被更强壮的猎人抢走。  
天气快要入冬，他需要为自己备置过冬的必需品。肉和粮食，避免自己被饿死；衣物和皮毛，还有干柴，避免自己被冻死；加固他的小木屋，避免房子被大雪压垮顺便把自己砸死。大雪肆虐最严重的时候，他可能会一连十多天根本无法出门。猎物！猎物！他需要猎物！Nicolas在天没亮的时候就背上弓箭出了门。这样的时节对猎物的抢夺异常激烈，因为那些危险的大家伙们也要准备过冬，而猎物们则是异常机警，稍不留神就会追丢。Nicolas的箭术只能算中上，一击不中惊动了猎物想再补上一箭那命中率就非常堪忧了。相较之下他的陷阱收获反倒颇为丰厚。  
但是，最近森林里很难捕捉到猎物，Nicolas甚至发现了好几处被弃之不用的巢穴。是什么东西令这些动物惊恐万分，纷纷迁徙而去？他相信自己并没有那个能力去调查，他只希望能够猎到足够的猎物让自己熬过又一个严冬。之前几天Nicolas已经扫荡了好几个森林外围的兽穴，这些曾经的小霸主们的巢穴里可能残留着对猎人来说挺有用的东西，他决定今天再往深处走一些。以往猎物充足的时候Nicolas是绝对没那个胆子往里走的，再往Isaka森林深入会有遇到魔兽的可能，这些天生就具有危险魔法天赋的猛兽危险无比，随便来一头田鼠大小的也够他受的了。  
感觉上更深入一些的地方也很平静，诡异的平静，鸟鸣虫叫丝毫没有，只剩凉嗖嗖的风在树梢叶间作响。Nicolas扣紧手里的弓，猫着腰在一人多高的灌木和杂草中穿行。他闻到属于豹类的气味，前方应该有一个兽穴。在这么近的距离里依然没有被攻击，看来这里也已经被遗弃了，希望能够像上次一样找到好东西。他拨开穴口杂乱的藤蔓和野草，点燃随身的火把，深吸一口气，矮身钻了进去。  
兽穴的内部非常宽敞，四处保留着猛兽残留的抓痕——这是一头魔兽的巢穴！Nicolas眼睛发亮地看着巢穴一角被泥灰半掩的几个晶石。赚大了！就算这几颗魔晶是最低档，换回来的钱也够他花好一阵了！他几乎是用扑地窜过去，半路上还被地上凸出来的什么东西绊了一下摔个狗啃泥。“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！”他一边把那几个晶石从土堆里刨出来一边抑制不住地傻笑，钱币哗啦啦的声响似乎已经在他耳边响起。  
直到把那堆土彻底翻找了一遍，Nicolas才停下来，数了数兜里的晶石，1.2.3.4.5.6个！他小心翼翼地把布口袋扎紧，又揣进怀里。他知道自己不能将这么一大笔财富暴露在外，他这次或许只会拿其中一颗去换钱，再卖掉几张狼皮，应该足够他买好需要的东西。打算好，他这才折返身去看把他绊倒的东西。那是一颗巨大的蛋。难道是兽卵？母兽是绝对不会将自己的兽卵扔在弃置的兽穴里不闻不问的。除非，这颗卵已经死了。那他带回去吃吧！！这么大一颗够他吃两天啦！打定主意，Nicolas掏出布包，将那颗灰扑扑的蛋放进去，背到背上。今天收获颇丰，不用打猎了。回家架上火堆，把这颗蛋放到火上去烤着，等他把那些魔晶大概分分类，就可以吃晚饭了。  
一路上心情愉快地哼着歌，Nicolas走起路来都轻松不少。到家放好弓箭和刀，拍拍胸口，晶石都还在，他便抱着蛋到溪边去洗了洗。这蛋壳一沾了水，尘埃尽退，显露出原本蛋壳上美丽的鳞片和花纹。这些鳞片摸上去光滑不已，在夕阳橙红色的光线中泛着点点光泽。Nicolas虽然年纪不大，但是这颗蛋不是普通兽卵的事实他也足够认清。Nicolas抱着那颗巨大的蛋跌跌撞撞地重回小木屋，把柜子里那本书掏出来翻到最后一章。他父亲在去世前教过他认字，为了不在森林里惹上不能招惹的主儿，这书是他用自己猎到的狼皮在城里的书店换回来的（现在还欠着钱未付清，估计还要很多年），讲述大陆上已知的各种野兽和魔兽。这本书的最后一章很薄，讲述的是龙。  
他抖着手翻到最后一页，上面画着一颗Grimm帝国曾经得到的龙蛋。那颗蛋跟他手里这颗并不完全一样，颜色也不一致，但是，只要不是瞎子都能看出来这么独特的覆着鳞片的巨大的蛋，准是龙蛋没跑了。  
“操！”Nicolas跌坐到地上，不忘抱紧手里沉甸甸的龙蛋。“操操操操操！”一个孤身一人的穷小子，还未成年，现在却拿着一颗龙蛋。这不是天上掉馅儿饼，而是一不小心就会死无全尸的灾祸。“不不不不，这事绝对不能让别人知道。”他用铺床的稻草把龙蛋包起来，藏到床底下，还用各种乱七八糟的兽皮废柴挡在外头。  
今天晚上的晚饭只能吃黑面包了，待清理好魔晶选两个不起眼的带到城里换钱，再买些必需品回来。Nicolas愁眉苦脸地拎着桶去溪边打水，盘算着自己还需要出去狩猎多少天。  
一夜平静，然而Nicolas起床后依然愁眉苦脸。他梦到那颗蛋对他说想要出来，让他在屋里用石头堆个炉子把它放到火上去烤。那本书上可没说龙在还在蛋里的时候就能跟人通过脑子沟通了！！所以他决定当这个梦只是个意外，挑了两颗小小的灰色的魔晶去换钱。他在被遗弃的兽穴里捡到魔晶的狗屎运被好几个年长的猎人打趣，不过Nicolas没把自己还有几颗的事情说漏嘴。下午的时候他去自己的几个陷阱处转了转，只有一只貂。晚饭吃了貂肉，睡觉之前特意查看了龙蛋，乖乖地被木柴兽皮和稻草围着，他安心睡了。  
第二天起床后他默默地去溪边搬了些大块的鹅卵石回来搭了个小灶，塞进柴点上火，把龙蛋搁上去。“你就慢慢烤火吧，我去检查下陷阱。”如今家里烤着颗蛋，他可没那个胆子跑远了。哦，对，还得多拾些柴火回去，火不能断，消耗量太大了。今年到底能不能安安稳稳地过冬啊！  
夜里睡觉，觉得好暖。Nicolas流着泪过着自己从未过过的奢侈日子——这么早就开始烧柴，以往他可不敢这么干。龙蛋在梦里安慰他，明天开始陷阱里逮到的动物足够满足他的需要了，不要担心，安心捡柴。可怜的少年猎人流着泪醒来，往土灶里塞入更多的柴火，倒下继续睡。龙蛋在梦里继续讲，告诉他要在什么地方放置更多的陷阱。天亮前Nicolas又被叫醒起来添了几次柴，心里后悔不已。真该把这颗蛋扔给随便谁，交出去了总也不会丢掉性命！  
但是当他去溜达一圈扛着一长串大大小小的猎物回来的时候他真想抱着龙蛋亲两口！他决心好好伺候龙蛋祖宗快点孵化出来了。每天去捡猎物，安置陷阱，砍柴，给小祖宗添柴烧火，Nicolas挂着浓厚的吓死人的黑眼圈，脸上却笑得能开出花。他并没有按照龙蛋的安排安置更多的陷阱，甚至撤掉了几个之前安置的。Isaka森林的动物虽然多，却同样需要休养生息。龙蛋对他的做法保持了沉默，或许对他来说有火烤就够了，至于这个伺候自己的人类想怎么样并不是什么重要的事。  
一天天的，天空中开始飘雪。Nicolas下午的时候便不再出门，蹲家里围着炉子跟龙蛋一起烤火。屋子里暖烘烘的，他不由得打起瞌睡来。  
“你竟然用这么微弱的火苗孵化龙蛋！”  
一个声音炸响在他耳边，直接把Nicolas吓得摔到地上。那是一个高大的男人，短发卷曲着服帖在头皮，眼睛绿得就像深夏的Isakai湖水，薄薄的嘴唇泛着红润。那个男人将滚烫的龙蛋拿起来，眉头皱的如山高。  
“嘿，你不能把她从火上挪开！她需要高温！”Nicolas想也不想，扑上去拉住他。  
男人不耐烦地挥开他，“这是我的蛋，你凭什么拦我？”  
“胡说！我捡到她的时候根本没有人！”Nicolas又扑上去，抱住对方的手臂不肯放开。“快把她放回去！”  
男人又挥手，一时不慎竟然没抓稳手里的蛋。  
Nicolas立马松开手里结实的手臂扑过去把蛋接住。那颗在烈火中炽烤许久的龙蛋滚烫得就像一颗小太阳，将Nicolas破旧的棉袄直接烧出个洞，烫得他胸口和手掌、手臂生疼。他这才知道孵化中的龙蛋竟然这么烫。  
“快松手！你会被烫死的！”男人将蛋从他怀里拿走，放回简陋的小土灶上，立刻转过身一手捞起Nicolas，两下剥掉他身上散发着烧焦味道的破败棉袄，盯着他身上的伤瞪眼。  
“你，你不能拿走她。龙蛋在孵化的时候不能被打断，她，她会死的。”Nicolas拉住男人宽大的手掌，哭得淅沥哗啦。他不知道自己是为了身上的伤痛在哭，还是因为担心那颗龙蛋。  
男人回握他燎起水泡的手，神色放松了许多。“她不会有事的。我们先治好你的伤。”他握着Nicolas的手散发出丝丝凉意，Nicolas那只手很快便不痛了。他又抬起另一只手，修长的手指伸出两根，指尖泛起柔和的绿光，手指缓慢地在Nicolas胸口和手臂的烫伤处划过，那些烫伤痕迹极快地消失了，疼痛也随之消失。不一会儿，Nicolas已经完全没事了。  
“这，这怎么可能？！”Nicolas嗖地坐起来，将手翻过去翻过来地看，震惊不已。他猛地看向那个男人。“您，您原来是一位魔法师——”  
“我才不是魔法师。”男人不高兴地说。“我是一头龙，那颗蛋是我的。”  
Nicolas张大嘴，已经彻底傻了。  
“你孵化的温度太低了，人类。我需要带她到一个安全的足够大的地方，用龙火保持她孵化所需要的温度。别让我在这儿变身，你的房子会垮的。我怀疑你也会被压死。”  
“我知道有个地方。我捡到龙蛋——你的蛋——恩，这颗龙蛋的地方，那个地方是被遗弃的兽穴，里面非常宽敞。”  
“那好吧，多谢你的帮助，人类。请穿好御寒的衣物出门带路。”男人，那头龙点了点头。  
Nicolas一边穿衣服一边说，“我叫Nicolas，别人类、人类的叫。”  
“你可以叫我Sean，这是我的名字，Nicolas。”  
“能够知道一头龙的名字，真是我的荣幸。”  
虽然对那个兽穴里的气味非常不喜欢，但是胜在里面足够宽敞，穴口窄小隐秘不易被人发现，Sean决定就在那儿继续龙蛋的孵化。他在Nicolas离开前给了他一个小小的布袋，“把自己照顾好，Nicolas。你还只是个幼崽，却要自己养活自己，还救了我的蛋。龙族感谢你。这是弄坏了你棉衣的补偿。”然后，他不给Nicolas拒绝的机会，进入兽穴中央化出龙身，对着龙蛋喷吐出白炽的龙炎。  
Nicolas捞着布袋跌跌撞撞地从兽穴口滚开，差点被喷涌而出的热浪袭个正着，光是被气流擦到那么一点他都觉得有点头晕了。他晕乎乎地回到家里，呆坐了半晌这才想起来Sean给他的小布袋。他先是晃了晃，听见里头叮当响，明白是钱币，倒出来一看，又傻了。那个小小的口袋里竟然装着能把他的小床堆满的金币！原来这不起眼的旧布袋子竟然是一个空间袋！  
光明圣主啊！Nicolas默默地作了一个祷告的姿势，天知道他根本不信教。但是面对大陆第一土豪龙族，他不得不以此表示自己的震惊程度。


End file.
